Colouring Outside The Lines
by pyrOku
Summary: A few words can change someone's life. Maybe even more than one life. Reader Insert fanfic. Pairings: ReaderxRoxas, ReaderxRiku, ReaderxAxel, ReaderxSora... YOU GET THE POINT! Warning: Mary-sue all the way.
1. Prologue: Contagious

**_A/N: HIYA~ First chappie of first story. Pretty EXCITING! (for me) Please read and review, even! Much help is appreciated and loved! Happy reading folks! xD_**

**_Prologue_**_**: Contagious**_

_What is a dream? _

_A dream is something that is not real; purely a figment of our imagination. Although; it can be based upon memory, experiences, or feelings. They are purely illusions made up from the mind._

_Though; we never know how our dreams start. We always just seem to wind up in the middle of all the action. No matter how hard we think, we can never remember it._

_They say that when humans are awake, only a small fraction of our mind's true potential is used; but when asleep; it is much more capable of beyond regular imagination while conscious._

_What about reality, what is it? It's definitely not something made up; it's real. It's what we're living today, __or so we think._

_When we're falling in a dream, it feels real; but then we wake up. We only then sense that something's strange. But, if we were to fall off a cliff in reality; what would happen? Wouldwe die, or wake up? What if reality isn't real at __**all? **__My theoryis that; the human world is all just a small fraction of what's really out there. What we're really searching for isn't in here, in our tiny world, but what's really out __**there.**_

_But what happens when we lose grasp of what's reality and what's a __**dream?**_

"Oh God..." I curse "I cannot write this stupid essay. Why is this so difficult?"I slide my chair back from the desk a few inches and gaze blankly, staring at the ceiling as music pours through the hole of silence 'So Contagious by Acceptance' plays as I sit and think.

"_Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line, to say you're the only one, breaking me down like this?" _

I mouth along. I quickly think back about the stupid essay, making my heart hang heavy and hands clammy.

'Dang 's due** Monday**. Today's only Friday though, but Mum wanted me to get it done sooner. I was supposed to meet up with the gang today too at the skate park. Ugh! I wish I'd done this sooner.'

"_You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on, so contagiously" _

You think about the last few sentences. **"You're the only one...". **'Yeah, now that I think about it, he's pretty cute. I mean, like, his eyes. They're such a beautiful shade of blue; his crazy dark blonde hair that he looks like he hasn't brushed it since his 1st birthday. It's so peculiar; it sticks up in nearly every direction. But, he's my childhood friend though, so, I guess it's wrong for me to think that but, he's just perfect. Funny, if he were mine. My Roxas-'

I huff nervously before my train of thought is lost by a sudden knocking at the door.

"Honey, is everything alright? How's the essay going, lazy bum?" speaks a familiar, muffled voice coming from behind the door.

"Uh, yeah, Mum. Everything's just fine!"I lie, cursing silently because of my amazing procrastination skills. She slowly turns the golden doorknob and calmly walks up to the chair, gingerly placing her dainty hand on my tense shoulder. She sighs heavily.

"Having a tough time now are we, missy? You know I'm only making you do this essay 'earlier' because I know if I don't tell you, you'll do it the night before and stay up late again. Remember what happened last time? You only caught barely 5 hours of sleep and you winded up getting a D. Remember?" I glanced at the clock it reads 5:26 pm, the second hand ticking slower than it should, or so it seems.

"...Yes Mum, I do..." I admit with guilt and hang my head low, hair covering my eyes. Right that moment, the song ends and silence yet again, claims its victory over sound and invades the space of once where it was. 'What the perfect time for a song to end. This is so awkward...'

"Now, where's your essay? Is this it?" She inquisitively questions, pointing to a crumpled piece of parchment underneath my arms.

"Oh yeah. It's nothin' special though."

"You know, I swear, you're like the worst 15-year-old procrastinator I know. Anyway, so, what's the topic?" She adds not taking her eyes of the essay, following the words with those amber eyes of hers.

I peer up at the clock again, not noticing that my mum had just asked me a question, only one minute had passed. Why does it feel like forever? I eye the second hand ticking hopelessly slow, just like in a dream when you always try to run as fast as you can, but you always seem so terribly slow. 'I feel like re-playing that song again. I like it. I'm glad _he_ let me listen to it the other day.'

**A/N: ****Whaddaya think, huh? Lemme know, please review! Much, much help is very much needed and appreciated! If people like this, I'll upload my other completed chapters. Bye bye for now! Happy reading and reviewing! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Key and Lock

_**Chapter One: Key and Lock**_

It was just like that. Last Wednesday, Roxas, my best friend in the whole world since I can re-call, called me over to his house. It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon in Twilight Town, like it always is. Luckily I had barely any homework to do that day, so I pretty much finished up all my school work in 20 minutes tops.

As I just lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with my indigo iPod in my right hand, I was listening to _'Final Distance M Flo Remix'_ by _'Utada Hikaru'._ I was using my favourite red and white headphones that my Mum had bought for me last Christmas. This song always made me feel like my life was a movie; it made me feel good about life all the time.

"_I wanna be with you now"_ I sang quietly to myself, ignoring if mum or dad thought I was the worst singer in the World. It's not like I cared anyway. I laughed quietly to myself for thinking that, I'm such a dweeb. Soon after, an eerie, monotone chime rang through my ears, making me fall of my single-sized bed and hitting the hard-wood, timber floors with a loud thud. I scrambled frantically for my phone in desperation. I never really cared much for it, since it was such a cheap phone that never worked anyway.

"Where **are **you?" I muttered frustrated to my phone, wherever it was. "Ugh, whoever it is, they're gonna hang up sometime soon if I keep this up." But I was wrong. It rang and rang for what seemed like hours, but I knew that wasn't humanly possible.

I finally shuffled through all the textbooks in my messenger bag, until I felt a small, vibrating device. "Got'cha!" I declared victoriously. I took my headphones off and hung them around my neck. "Hello?"

"Hey (y/n)!" a familiar voice chimed merrily on the other side of the line.

"Oh, hi Roxas," I replied just as merrily "What's up?"

"Eh; nothing much. Y'know, just hangin' out at home, all by my lonesome self" he trailed off to glum expression.

"Aww, poor wittle Roxas," I remarked playfully "So, you mean there's no one with you at your place right now?"

"Uh, yeah. I was, um, actually wondering if you wanted to, y'know, come over?" He added shyly. Why would Roxas be so shy with me? We've been friends since we were little kids!

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes." I answered, partially confused by his expression.

"Really? Sweet! See you 'till then." He declared joyfully.

"Roxas wait, I-" He immediately hung up and I was cut off. Great. I didn't get a chance to ask why he'd invited me over. He _**always **_had a reason for me to come over. It was either something like working on a collaboration drawing, or a project for school. This time, nothing was said. Nothing! I guess I'll get the chance to ask him when I get there.

I quickly checked the time on my phone.

5:23 p.m. it blinked

"Gotta hurry." I scrambled for my shoulder bag and hurriedly whipped it around my torso and packed in my iPod, phone, sketchbook and pencils. Because I knew I'd have the need to sketch up something when I'm there. I clumsily skipped down all 27 steps of my honey coloured, hardwood staircase, skipping the third step, because it always creaked. I wound up in the kitchen. I opened up the pinewood cabinets to reveal countless amounts of edible goodness. I stuffed gummy bears and sea salt potato chips in my bag, for brain food. We gotta live off of something, right?

"Excuse me missy, where do you think you're going?" I heard my Mum imply quizzically.

"Roxas' place?" I questioned more than stated.

"Hmm, Okay honey, have fun! Be home by 9:30; absolute _latest,_ okay?" She declared finally.

"Sure, Mum. Don't worry. See ya Mum!" I finally added as I slipped on my worn out, Kelly Green Chucks and headed for Roxas' house.

Luckily he only lived two streets across from me, so it was within walking distance. I followed the sign that read _'Wordsworth Avenue'_ until I stumbled upon number 43.

43 Wordsworth Avenue.

Yeah, this was it; Roxas' house. I stumbled hurriedly along the familiar pebbled pathway which lead to the main door entry way. It was a dark, cherry-wood door with off-white and magenta stain glassed patterns. It's elegant golden handle curved comfortably within my hands grasp. I was always very fond of their front door, it was better than our plain, cheap white one that was over 29 years old. I'd have to take a mental note of that and tell Mum next time I see her.

I rang the bell four times before Roxas finally answered it. And I thought he was excited to see me. Guess not.

I saw the golden door knob jerk quickly and the door opened even more so to reveal a happier Roxas than I had ever seen. Ever.

"Hey (Y/n)," He embraced me in a warm, tight hug; as if I hadn't of seen him in months. It was a lot warmer than usual too. I could literally feel the vibes of...happiness radiating from him or something. "Come on in!" He chimed.

"Heh, yeah. Hey." I stuttered, even more confused. This was _**not**_ the Roxas I knew. He seemed way too happy for his own good. "Roxas?"

"Mmm?" He hummed soothingly.

"There some reason why you're so..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish my sentence.

"Happy?" He chimed. Oddly enough, he finished my sentence for me.

"Yes! My point exactly; you're never this happ-Well! I mean, you're not always this, like, how do I put it..." I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"True enough. I know what you mean. It's just because..." he trailed of walking in circles away from me, staring into the distance.

"Because?" I asked, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Well, you see. I never...really **noticed **these feelings that I had until just only recently..." He began nervously.

"What do you mean by _noticed these feelings_?" I implied.

"Um, well. I-I..." Roxas shakily mumbled, twiddling his thumbs aimlessly.

"C'mon, just spit it out Roxas!" I spat, impatiently. I could've sworn at that moment, that my heart was racing a million miles per second. I'd finally be hearing these words I'd been dying to hear for so long. This is it. What I've been awaiting...

"You see (y/n)..._**I love Olette**_..."

"Wait, _**what?**_" I fumed. I could just imagine my own face turning chilli red and steam puffing uncontrollably out of my ears. A foul fusion of anger and depression washed over me like a wave, leaving me in nothing but a foul mood. My heart sunk heavily and low into a never-ending, black pit of nothingness. My stomach churned in all ways unimaginable, leaving my hands clammy; my body numb and lifeless.

"Yeah. I, uh, asked her out today and she said yes. Isn't it great?" He expressed overjoyed, throwing his hands up carelessly.

"Uh, that's...That's really something Roxas. Wow. It's kinda; kinda...hard to take it all...in." I choked nervously. 'Could this day be anymore horrid?' I wondered bitterly to myself. 'That _**Olette **_doesn't deserve even one smidge of Roxas. Can't Roxas even take a hint at _**all?**_ Oh well, guess not. It is _**Roxas **_that I'm talking about here...'

"So anyway," He began, snapping back into reality "I found this new song, it's really cool. Wanna listen?"

"Sure, but, Roxas...Uh, you know what. Never mind. Uh, hey, anyway. Where are your parents?" I stuttered stupidly.

"They're staying at my Aunt's place for a little while. Won't be back until at least next month." He added plainly.

"Oh, right." I added suspiciously. I didn't want to ask why they were visiting his Aunt; and why he didn't go with them, but that might be pushing it. "So, uh, what's the song you wanted to show me?" I expressed with a sugar-coated smile.

"_**So Contagious by Acceptance." **_He stated "Ever heard of it?"

"Uh, no. Not that I know of." I added plainly

"Don't worry, it's not a garbage, pop song sung by a sterile 16-year-old guy. You'll like it; I think" He chuckled playfully. I couldn't help but join in. I liked it when Roxas and I laughed together, it was somehow, therapeutic I guess.

"Wait, Roxas. Before we listen to your awesome song, can we just do something else first?" I implied with a sweet-as-sugar grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Roxas questioned intrigued.I quickly shrugged my bag off my shoulders and rummaged through the cluttered mess. I finally pulled out my sketchbook and pencils.

"Ta da!" I chorused "Draw with me?"

"(Y/n), drawing is so, so...girly!" He stated knowingly.

"Aww, c'mon Roxas, don't be such a bad muffin! We've drawn together before." I whined with a pout curving my lips.

"...Fine. But then str-"

"Great!" I interrupted overjoyed.

After about an hour or so of drawing, we finally, or I did, decided to colour our masterpieces. I chose the colour scheme of: Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, and Yellow. Roxas chose: Green, Aqua, Purple, Black and Indigo. He always had a sort of 'dark side' to his artworks. My approach is more, sensitive.

"Roxas? Why are you colouring so, neatly?" I questioned dumfounded.

"Well, as a matter of fact (y/n), I happen to actually admire my artworks and make them _professional..._looking_._" He stated knowingly.

"You mustn't dare to dream a little bigger, darling." I added smugly

"How so?" He questioned quizzically.

I messily scribbled a purple flower in the corner of my page "Y'know, _**colouring outside the lines**_."

"Colouring outside the lines? Honestly?" He asked, arching me an eyebrow, observing my face with concentration, like I was some weird hippy.

"Yeah, it adds a certain, _touch_ to it, y'know?" I declared, scribbling more yellow and blue flowers.

"Speaking of _touch_, my iPod is calling for me, especially, for _**you!"**_ Roxas added playfully, dropping his green pencil and grabbing my lanky wrist.

"Gah! Alright, hurry up slow poke, whatta ya waiting for?" I teased, picking up my bag heading towards the hallway; loosening his grip on my wrist.

He leaded me up his wooden, polished staircase which was carpeted with cream coloured polyester. I always thought Roxas was one of those 'pretty, rich boys'. I ran my hand along the honey coloured railing as I edged closer to the top of the staircase. He led me into his room and sat himself on his black and white chequered bed sheets. "C'mere." He instructed patting the vacant seat next to him. I casually dumped my bag on his chocolate coloured carpet as he reached for his iPod touch on his cherry-wooden desk. I plotted myself comfortably right next to him and leaned back on my hands.

"Roxas, before you let me listen to your song. I actually have a song _**I**_ want _**you **_to listen to." I added with a giggle.

"Mmm 'kay. Shoot." He grinned quirkily. I pulled out my indigo coloured iPod and my head phones.

"Heh, sorry, looks like I'm gonna have to use your earphones for this..." I implied bashfully.

"Eh, it's alright. Don't sweat it." He handed me his earphones and I connected them to my iPod. I passed him an earphone and quickly hit the _play _button.

"It's called '_**Where the City Meets the Sea by the Getaway Plan'.**_" I chimed in gleefully. "Oh! That reminds me..." I reached for my bag and rummaged yet again through the hopeless mess. "Here!" I handed him two colourful looking packages.

"Gummy bears?" He grinned playfully.

"And sea salt chips." I declared finally. "What? You don't like 'em?"

"No, no. Gummy bears are actually my favourite!" He exclaimed gleefully. "Uh (y/n), wait here. I have a surprise- I mean, uh. I'll be _**right **_back!" He stuttered.

"Um, okay..." I mumbled softly. At that moment; I was scared. Usually when people had gone away so quickly like that; it was always a bad sign. I quietly opened the bag of gummy bears and picked up a clear and green one. I shoved them both swiftly into my mouth and chomped merrily on them.

"Okay, back!" Roxas declared swiftly.

"Oh; goodie." I chorused happily with a mouthful of gummy bears. Roxas slowly leant in and placed his arms around my shoulders. My eyes widened in shock because of his sudden move.

"Roxas, what are you doi-" I hurriedly looked down and I saw a wooden pendant swinging by a string around my neck.

"There." He declared victoriously.

"It's a..."

I peered down at the wooden pendant and gingerly took it into my hands. It was in the shape of an ancient looking lock. It was held by the string at the curved handle, which met at the main body of the lock. It had swirled carvings and a small sliding door, which might be used to reveal something.

"Uh, Roxas. Why did you give me a lock?" I questioned, arching my brow.

"Well, you see (y/n). This isn't just any old lock. It also works as a locket. It holds something very precious inside. You see this little door? If you slide it to the side like this, it will reveal a keyhole. Now I know what you're thinking. Why would I put a keyhole there without giving you a key? The reason is because; _**I have the key."**_

"The key?" I stuttered dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's right here." He pulled out a wooden key from under his shirt. It was attached to a string which strung around his neck. "The thing is (y/n), it's impossible to open that lock without the key, so, I made one especially to open it. Since it contains something inside."

"And, what is it? The thing inside of this lock." I implied quizzically.

"I can't tell you that, then it wouldn't be special anymore." He remarked playfully, a smug grin curling his lips.

"Well, then at _**least **_give me your key, so that I can open it!" I declared slightly frustrated.

"I can't do that. It's not time yet, you're not ready." He spoke softly, poking his tongue out; wrinkling his nose.

"Not read- whatta ya mean? Roxas, what's gotten into you?" I asked surprised. "Well, then at least, how do I know if I'm ready to open it?"

"You'll know..." He added calmly.

"So what is this anyway, is this some sort of a..." I trailed off to a confused expression.

"Necklace!" He added sweetly "I made one for you and one for me. It's a symbol of our friendship. So, that if we ever part, we'll always hold a part of each other. Right here." He implied, pointing to my pendant.

"So not only is it a lock that holds something special, but it's also a symbol of our friendship..." I told myself quietly. I almost instantly threw myself onto Roxas, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you..." I whispered quietly into his ear.

"I-I-, Uh, I-...It's okay..." He mumbled quietly. He slowly wrapped his hands around waist, embracing me with a hug; returning the favour.

At that very moment, my world felt; complete. Almost entirely perfect. Everything I've ever wanted, right here, in my arms. I squeezed him tighter, never wanting to let go. Roxas slowly took his hands from around my waist and gingerly placed them on either side of my face. I opened my eyes and there he was; no more than 3 centimetres away from my face. I felt a hot flush run all throughout my body, dramatically loosening my grip on his neck. I felt him lean in even closer, barely brushing against my lips, until I felt his head bump onto my shoulder.

I sat there, on his bed, in utter shock. 'Did what I see, just _**happen.**_Roxas, just, he nearly...Oh my goodness, but I thought he and Olette were...'

Roxas rose up from his position and quickly straightened himself up, brushing himself off.

"Uh, sorry about that, I uh..." He trailed off to an embarrassed expression.

"It's okay!" I instantly blurted, feeling like a total idiot. "Uh, lets finish the rest of that song we were listening to, how 'bout it?" Roxas hastily nodded in approval.

After three and a half minutes of my song, I took out the earphones and passed them back to Roxas.

"I liked it (y/n). It's pretty awesome." He implied.

"I actually think that it suits you," I added cheekily "Y'know? Don't you think?"

"True. But I'm better!" Roxas stated in a super hero stance. Both of our laughter filled the hole of silence. "What, don't you think so? Or do you prefer the song over me? Huh?" He added jokingly.

Of course, so I decided to play along. "'Course not Roxas," I giggled poking where his heart was "You'll always be better for me."

Silence then once again took over the room. As awkwardness also played it's major part.

"Uh, Roxas," I began nervously "Don't like, take that the wrong way or anything-" I was cut off. Again.

"Here." He signalled, passing me a white earphone, I gingerly took it from his hand and placed it in my right ear. I peered over his shoulder as he gently tapped the _'play' _button.

The sound of guitar chords chimed through my ears, like a sweet rock lullaby. What always attracted me to songs; was a good introduction; especially if it was guitar. Roxas quietly lay back with his hands behind his head, soon after, I followed. We both laid there and listened, as sound poured through our ears. I was so used to this. It felt so familiar. Like; I was right at home.

"_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
>And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow<br>Don't let it throw you off too far  
>Cause I'll be running right behind you<em>

Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this<br>You're the only one I would take a shot on  
>Keep me hanging on so contagiously<p>

Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
>Cause I believe in loving you at first sight<br>I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
>To take a hold of you"<p>

"Hey Roxas?" I said aloud.

"Yeah?" He replied sleepily.

"Do you...ever; listen to songs that reflect on things you can never say?"

"What?" He question jerking up out of his comfortable spot, gazing at me with those familiar blue eyes that I know too well. "You mean, like a song you can't pronounce? Because, like, I have songs tha-"

"No," I quickly added, shaking my head. "I mean, like, do you ever listen to songs that express how you're feeling. Or songs that sing something you couldn't say to someone, like, I love you?" At that very moment I could've sworn I saw an odd twinkle of emotion in his eyes I'd never seen before. Well; not around me anyway.

"...W-why do you ask?" He stuttered, his face growing hot.  
>"J-just wondering..." I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. I had just mentioned the phrase <em>'I love you'<em> to my best friend. Nice going, (y/n).' I thought to myself.

"_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this<br>You're the only one I would take a shot on  
>Keep me hanging on so contagiously"<em>

I quickly sneaked a look at Roxas, his face growing a deeper shade of red by the second.

"Oh my gosh! Roxas are you okay?" I panicked shakily.

"Huh? What? I-I, Uh. Nothing's wrong." He retaliated hiding his face, shaking his head. I crawled over across the bed to him, his head hanging low. I brushed aside his dirty, blonde fringe to reveal his ocean, blue eyes.

"Roxas..." I began worriedly "It looks like you have a fever. Here, lemme check."

"_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
>Come to think of it; I'm aching<br>On account of my transgression...  
>Will you welcome this confession?"<em>

I gingerly tipped his chin up so his gaze met mine. I brushed away my fringe with my right hand and slowly leaned in so our foreheads met. I felt his flaring, hot skin burn up against my normal temperature. Yeah, something's defiantly wrong with Roxas. I could feel his hot, intoxicating spearmint scented breath against my neck, which made my skin tingle and the hair on the back of my neck rise, as the odd concoction of spearmint and heat rushed playfully along my jaw line. I quickly pulled away and shook my head shaggily, forcing my fringe back into its normal place.

"Um, yeah. I-I think you, uh, might have a, um, temperature there..." I added clumsily

"Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this<br>You're the only one I would take a shot on  
>Keep me hanging on so contagiously"<p>

"Hmm, right." Roxas added awkwardly.

"_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this"<em>

"Oh and (y/n), to answer your question,"

_"You're the only one I would take a shot on"_

"I do listen to songs when I can't speak my mind...I do...,"

_"Keep me hanging on so contagiously"_

"All the time..."

"(Y/n)? Wake up. Dinner's ready." I heavily fluttered my eyes open to a vision of blur. I blinked a few times, and then the image of my clock came into focus. 'I fell asleep? When on Earth did **this **happen?' I pulled myself up from on top of a sheet of paper, of which I'd fallen sleep on. I squinted my eyes, adjusting them to the scribbled, messy handwriting on it.

"Hmmph. My essay is still real. Great." I cursed. 'But, did I dream up Roxas? Is he real? Or isn't he? I'm unsure of anything anymore. Stupid essay, why must you be about dreaming?'My mum looked at me with confused, amber eyes.

"(Y/n)? What are you talking about? Your essay's **always **been real, silly! You better come downstairs for dinner. Or I'll give you **another **subject to make an essay out of." Those were her last words as she flicked her ebony locks and quietly closed the door shut behind her.

"Why would mum give **me **an essay? What subject would she give me anyway? 100 ways how to stop procrastinating?" I mocked to myself. The intoxicating scent of roasted chicken and rosemary filled my senses. I quickly stood up from my chair, but stopped mid way. I remembered that song I shared with Roxas, not caring if that moment was real or not.

"Mum wouldn't mind if I listening to just _**one **_more song. She can wait." I added smugly. A quirky grin playing along my lips.

Before I departed from my'beloved' essay, I decided to listen to one last song.

'_**Where the City Meets the Sea by the Getaway Plan'**_

I quickly then remembered the necklace he had given me; the lock. I quickly touched my neck; feeling a familiar pendant strung around it.

"Oh, thanks goodness," I sigh in relief, as I take one last glance at it "I didn't dream up Roxas after all..."


	3. Chapter 2: Under a Maple Tree

_**Chapter Two: Under a Maple Tree**_

Saturday.

I'd been looking forward to this day for so long. I shifted myself uncomfortably to the right, glancing at the three, red, drifting numbers in the surrounding darkness.

4:18 am it blinked.

"Mmm" I muttered half asleep, half awake "It's too early, I'll wake up later." I shifted yet again, shuffling to the left to find a comfortable spot. I laid there, staring in a direction which I thought was upwards, but I couldn't be too sure since it was too dark to tell. I glanced at the subtle rays of blue, morning light seeping in through my shear curtains.

'What happened after dinner last night? Did I end up finishing my essay? What did I even _**have **_for dinner?' I questioned myself worriedly. 'Why can't I remember a single darn thing? Maybe it's just too early to think, I'll just go back to sleep again' And so I did.

"_Who's that?" I questioned a blonde hair boy, whose hair stood up right, which flicked in multiple directions at the tips. He wore camouflaged three quarter pants that swirled together dreary shades of green and brown. His shirt was piano black with white scratch-like markings which represented a face. His shoes showed the same pattern as his pants, but polished off with white tips and black buckles. He wore a khaki, green vest unbuttoned, with two pockets at either side. His neck held a casually strung together necklace which revealed a yellow, cross pendant._

"_That," spoke the blonde hair boy "Is, um...Pence? What was his name again?"_

"_I dunno Hayner. __**You **__should know, you're Hayner for crying out loud. You should know this stuff." Spoke a chubbier, black haired boy. His clothing was a lot more casual than that other boy, whose apparently, his name was Hayner._

_The other boy, whose name was Pence, wore a loose, white baggy shirt that looked at least seven sizes too big. He wore another tank top over it, which read __**DOGSTREET, **__with a black print of an abstract looking dog fetching bones. His jeans were a pale shade of neutral blue, but were again, looked very loose. He wore white, square sneakers with dark, blue side stripes and ebony, black soles. He wore a loosely hung, deep violet handkerchief around his neck with patterns that ran around the edges. His eyes were a deep, chestnut brown, lighter than his hair. His hair was a dark chocolate, almost black. It spiked up in a mushroom kind of pattern. Around his head, he wore a plain black sweatband with white stripes along the edges. _

"_Pence, you're useless when it comes to names!" Hayner spat frustrated "Olette, do you know that boy's name?" He questioned a brunette girl. She had chocolate hair which flicked out like waves. She had curls that came from behind her ears and settled just below her shoulders. Her jagged fringe came right up to her sparkling, emerald green eyes. She wore a plain orange tank top spotted with white floral patterns. Her cream coloured, puffy pants came just below her knees. She wore white and yellow, square sneakers along with striking, orange, high socks._

"_Oh," Olette spoke surprised "You mean __**Roxas?"**_

"_Oh yeah, that's right. I knew that!" Hayner declared knowingly._

"_Did not, Hayner!" Pence retaliated. The sound of laughter surrounded us as the minutes flew by._

"_Roxas..." I muttered to myself, taking a mental note of the boy's name. My head quickly shot up, and I found myself admiring the warm glow of the Twilight Town setting sun. "Hmm," I chuckled to nobody in particular "I like that name."_

My mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realisation that I'm awake again. It was a nice dream, it was the memory of when I'd first ever seen Roxas, but, the details are fading fast even as I try to recall them. With a mental sigh I allow my brain to focus and cautiously open one eye. The bright spring sunlight cuts the room in half and I see dust-motes dancing in the wall of light. I pull the doona up over my head to keep it out. It's not going to work; my brain is awake now. The scent of fresh pancakes fills my senses, instantly forcing me out of bed.

I followed the scent out my room as I trudged lazily down all 27 steps of my staircase, not caring to miss the third step. A loud creak interrupted my precious thoughts of breakfast as I stumbled on the last few steps.

"Morning honey, did the pancakes wake you up?" my Mum chorused. I blinked several times and squinted until the figure of my mum came into focus.

"Uh, yeah," I began groggily "I knew it must've been _**you **_making the pancakes, since Dad's not home and it would just be creepy if my friends were cooking pancakes for me, Mum." I shook away the image of Roxas in an apron making pancakes. "Bleh." I shuddered.

I quietly strode over to the oak-wood dining table with six matching chairs surrounding it. I took the second seat on the right, seeing as though that was my usual chair. Mum pulled out two glasses from a pinewood cabinet and placed them on the main granite bench.

"Juice?" She buzzed.

"Yeah, orange please." I drummed my fingers on the table impatiently as I waited for my beverage. I peered up at the digital clock across from me, eagerly still awaiting my orange juice.

7:16 am

"Humph, only slept for 3 hours more..."

"What's that?" My mother asked intrigued, not knowing what I was mumbling about. She settled my beverage to the right of my plate on a wooden coaster.

"Oh; nothing. Just thinking out loud," I muttered quietly "So, any plans for today?"

My mum instantly dropped everything she was doing and slowly turned to my direction. "Um, honey. We'll discuss that a bit later on. Here," she mentioned absentmindedly "Just eat your breakfast first." He added with a nervous chuckle and an odd grunt. I sat in my chair in utter silence as she served me a batch of fresh, hot pancakes.

"Uh, whipped cream and maple syrup?" She offered thoughtfully.

"Yes, _**please!" **_I nodded hastily in approval. I drowned my pancakes in syrup, then dolloped mountains of whipped cream on to my pancakes. I quickly gobbled up all my pancakes in 3 minutes flat and placed my dirty dishes in the sink.

"Were they alright?" My mum asked.

"Oh yeah, they were awesome, Mum. Loved 'em!" I chorused gleefully. My mum also joined in, an innocent smile curling her lips. Her joyful smile soon twisted into a horrid expression.

"(Y/n), can I talk to you please?" She trailed off to a glum expression, her hair covering her eyes.

"Sure mum," I answered seeming worried by her sudden change of expression. "What is it?"

"Well, you see dear. You're dad has been accepted for another job on an island and..." She began softly, tucking her hair away behind her ear.

"And?" I repeated, growing even more worried.

"And...He will have to be living there for some time." She continued

"Oh! That's alright Mum. I'm used to Dad not being around often, it's oka-"

"No, (y/n), since it's for such a long time that he's going away..." She paused frequently and reached for my hand and placed it in her own.

"We; _**we have to move with him..." **_she stated shakily.

"_**What?"**_I fumed angrily. My stomach churned uncomfortably making my hands sweat inside my Mum's hand. My head felt heavy as a sudden rush of heat washed across me like a tsunami. My vision blurred momentarily I gave a mental sigh allowing me to adjust to the sudden news.

"I'm so sorry honey. We have no choice. We have to stay there until the end of the year. So that's about 11 months." She explained calmly.

"_**What? No! Mum, you can let them do this! It's not fair!"**_I declared. I could sense hot tears rushing down my cheeks my mind was trying to adjust to the sudden changes. My mum quickly embraced me in her warm embrace.

"Shhh, 's okay sweetie," She choked, holding back her tears. "Everything will be fine, you'll see..."

"But," I choked "How can e-everything be ok-kay when w-we're moving a-away. I-I won't get t-t-to see my fri-friends or..." I trailed of, drowned out by the sound of my own sobbing. I squeezed my mum tighter in her embrace. "It's just not fair, not one bit" I whispered quietly.

"Sweetie, we have to start packing, because we're actually moving on Monday morning," She whispered calmly "But, hey! Look at the bright side. You don't have to finish that essay that's due!"

"Mmm, I guess..." I began shakily "But, how will we get everything packed in time?"

"Oh (y/n), you only have to pack your clothes. Since we're only living there for 11 months, we don't have to pack the whole house with us..." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh right," I slightly giggled, wiping away tears with my sleeve. "But mum, where are we moving to?"

"I can't remember; you'll have to call your dad and ask him yourself." She implied soothingly, stroking my hair softly. At that moment I almost instantly stepped away from my mum and headed straight for the phone. I quickly dialled the familiar 8 digit number and awaited impatiently. 'Jeez, how'm I gonna break this to Roxas?' I thought carefully, until a voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Hello?" Spoke the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Dad. It's (y/n)..." I trailed off

"Oh, hey sweetie. How are you?" He spoke softly.

"Dad," I began, ignoring his question "I heard; about how we're moving." The line was completely silent, I wasn't sure if I'd accidently bumped the 'hang up' button or not. "Dad?"

"Honey," he began "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner..." Silence yet again was all that was heard. Dad better not think that he's going to be forgiven this easily.

"Where are we moving to?" I questioned firmly.

"An island..." He trailed of _**"Destiny Islands" **_

I immediately hung up the phone; I'd had enough of Dad and what he'd had to say. 'Did he think he could just tell me on the day? That he could just say "Honey! Get in the car, we're moving!" Uh, no. I don't think so.' I thought bitterly. 'How am I gonna break this to Roxas' I kept repeating in my head.

I glanced a look at my mum, who was giving me a worried look. She looked as if she were thinking deep in concentration.

"Honey," She began "You can go to Roxas' today if you want..."

"I think I might. He, of all people, should be the first to know about this." I swallowed hard as I strode up the staircase to my room. I opened my door shakily and combed my room for a fresh pair of clothes for the day. Denim shorts, grey singlet, red, lumberjack shirt unbuttoned, ankle socks, bow in hair and my necklace. I packed my bag and visited the kitchen one last time to say bye to my mum.

"Hey Mum, I'm going to Roxas' now." I stated plainly.

"Okay honey, be good." She embraced me in a warm hug as I soon departed from her. "Hey, (y/n), remind me. Where did you get that necklace from?" She asked inquisitively.

"Oh!" I implied, touching my necklace "This? Roxas made it for me. He said it was to symbolise our friendship if we ever parted, we'll always have a memory of each other..." I trailed off wondering why my mum asked me that question. I glared at her quizzically. I saw a twinkle of odd emotion in her eyes. Suddenly, a smug grin curled her lips as she and I both realised what I just said.

"You're smart, y'know." I remarked playfully.

"Yeah, I know sweetie. The important thing is, don't ever forget that okay?" She declared knowingly.

"What? That you're smart?" I teased.

"No, honey, that you and Roxas are a part of each other. So that when we move, you know you'll never be alone. He'll always be there. Right here." She spoke softly, pointing to my pendant.

"Mmm. Yeah, you're right. Thanks Mum, but...I gotta get goin'. Catch you later!" I chorused joyfully. I swiftly slipped on my Kelly Green Chucks and headed out the door, once again for 43 Wordsworth Avenue.

"Roxas?" I repeated. "Are you home?" I stood awkwardly outside of his door waiting. It'd already been 7 minutes. Roxas _**never **_makes me wait this long. A familiar, loud, eerie, monotone chime rang through my ears.

"That might be him!" I yakked hastily. I reached for my phone in my pocket and instantly flipped it open. It was only a message.

**meet u outside skate park 1**

**c u there, roxas**

"Heh, Roxas. You always know how to make me smile."

I quickly glanced at the clock on my phone.

12:46 pm

I quickly walked to the nearest bus stop; it was only 100 metres down the street, luckily. I waited for 3 minutes before a bus soon came around the corner. I took the third seat to the left; since it was the first seat available.

I arrived in no time flat. It was already 12:57 when I had arrived at the skate park.

I wandered aimlessly around the bowl-shaped area, to see if Roxas was anywhere nearby.

"Oh! Hey, Roxa-"

There I saw him. Until, I suddenly spotted a fraction of orange colour flutter towards my eyes.

"_**Olette..." **_I huffed.

'Okay (y/n). Just keep your cool. It's _**only **_just Roxas'_**girlfriend.**_ No biggie. Yeah, no...biggie...' I thought cautiously.

I clumsily jogged over to the small group of people surrounding Roxas and Olette.

"Hey Roxas; Hayner; Pence."

I briefly glanced a sour look at the brunette girl.

"...Olette" I spoke calmly.

I briefly glanced back and forth between both Roxas and Olette.

"So, I heard the big news." I implied knowingly.

"Oh, you mean...about..." Olette trailed off to a timid expression, she obviously knew about my secret.

"Yeah. I just wanna say to you both 'Congrats'. You're both such a cute couple." I expressed with a forced, sugar-coated smile.

"Uh, (y/n), come with me..." Roxas spoke softly, his fringe hiding his eyes. "Olette. (Y/n) and I are just gonna go and get some milkshakes across the street. You want anything?"

"Strawberry!" Pence yakked hastily.

"Uh, chocolate thanks." Hayner implied polite fully.

"Oh...okay! Can I just have choc-mint please, Roxy?" Olette chorused unusually content.

"Yeah, sure Olette." Roxas quickly planted an awkward peck on her cheek before we both left for across the road.

"(Y/n)..." Roxas began quietly "You've been acting...strange lately." I kept my head down as I listened to him mutter his words softly.

"And...I'm worried about you." He contined.

"Roxas, why are you worried?" I questioned, confused.

"Well, you never used to act like this before."

"_**Before?"**_ I implied quizzically.

"Yeah. Before I asked Olette out..." Roxas trailed off to a confused expression.

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the pathway, forcing me to bump clumsily into his shoulder.

I suddenly felt a rush of cold gush roughly down my back. My stomach lurched again familiarly, as I always did when I was nervous.

"(Y/n), look at me will you?" Roxas softly spoke. I closed my eyes tight, wishing I could just disappear. I cautiously turned around to meet Roxas' burning gaze. I swallowed hard as I shuffled a few inches towards him, as I stood awkwardly in his presence.

"(Y/n), I want to ask you some questions..." He began "And...I want you to answer them all truthfully."

I quickly took a sideways glance at all the pedestrians staring at us in the middle of the pathway.

I swallowed hard yet again, with those words.

"Do think it's okay if Olette is my girlfriend?"

My eyes widened ever-so-slightly, as he murmured that last sentence,

"...Yes" I lied, clenching my fists tightly with rage. I looked away, staring at the cracks and imperfections on the pavement.

"(Y/n), look at me." He gingerly tilted my head up to meet his burning, ice blue, gaze.

"Do you...like me?" I followed his lips carefully as he spoke to me. I felt a slight pang in my heart. Did he mean, like him as a friend?

"Of course Roxas, you're my best-"

"No, I mean. Let me re-phrase that sentence." I looked down again at the pavement, awaiting that suicidal question to be asked plainly at my face. Today was the day, and I wasn't planning on answering it.

"Do you _**love **_me?" I sighed deeply, taking an awkward step back slightly, releasing myself from his grasp. It hit me. He is asking me if I love him. I stood there, looking completely hopeless, like a sitting duck.

'I do, I do, I do, I do...' I kept repeating in my head, but my mouth spoke before my thoughts.

"...No." I lied, hanging my head low. Squeezing my eyes shut, holding back my tears. My face grew hot and tears left trails down my cheeks. Why was I crying? Was it because I loved him? Or I knew that I could never have him? Maybe it was both.

"Okay," He sighed deeply. He gingerly took my hand into his and led me along the pathway "Let's go get those milkshakes then, huh?"

'Why is he holding my hand? I told him that I _didn't _love him though, didn't I? I can't remember anymore...'

"So (y/n), what flavour are you gonna get?" Roxas spoke quickly. I walked awkwardly along the pathway until my eyes met a large neon sign.

'_**Café Mar Del'**_

"Um, I might get vanilla. How about you?" I questioned quietly.

"I'll just share with you." Roxas added playfully "Oh, that is. If you don't mind." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course you can, Roxas." I giggled cheekily bumping his shoulder, roughly wiping away the tears with the sleeve of my shirt.

After we'd ordered all of the milkshakes, we headed back for the skate park. It was already half past one in the afternoon when we got back. Something was different though. Nobody was there. Hayner, Pence and Olette were _**gone.**_

"Uh..." I began confused "They...disappeared?" I looked around trying to find them, but it was no use.

"Maybe they went home because we took too long. That's so weird though. They've never done this to us before..." Roxas trailed off to a glum expression. He slowly strode over to a nearby bench seat, sitting down all of the milkshakes on it next to him.

"It's just us then, I guess?" He chuckled nervously. "So, d'you bring your skate board, (y/n)?"

I froze suddenly for a brief moment. "Aw man! No...Sorry Roxas." I spoke regretfully.

"Eh, don't sweat it. We can just chat then, 'til it gets dark." He said calmly, not really thinking.

"Yeah," I began, looking up at the glaring sun "I'd like that Roxas." I spoke with a sugar-sweet smile.

Roxas and I spoke for at least a good two hours, before the weather quickly interrupted our conversation.

"Ah, hurry (y/n)." Roxas exclaimed worriedly as he ran towards a maple tree.

"I'm running as fast as I can Roxas. Just slow down for me will ya?" I declared, panting as I ran several metres behind him.

The rain pelted down in sheets on my body as I hurriedly shuffled towards Roxas.

"You should learn to run faster!" Roxas remarked smugly. My mouth formed an 'O' and a scowl twisted my face as I pushed him to the ground.

"Ack! You're coming down with me!" He exclaimed playfully. I staggered clumsily away from him.

"Eh! No!" I cried. He pulled me down forcefully onto the wet grass beside him. My foot slipped as he pulled me down towards him, causing me to land on his torso.

"Grr, I'll get you for that!" I declared in defeat, shoving him harshly. Laughter escaped my mouth as he pinned my wrists down roughly against the cold, wet grass.

"Not if I get you first..." He whispered playfully in my ear. I struggled aimlessly fighting his grip, but he was too strong for me.

"Oof. Let me go!" I declared, laughter still escaping from my mouth. Roxas chuckled lightly as his grip increased on my wrists. My eyes aimlessly wandered until my gaze met his. I felt my cheeks blush lightly, I quickly shifted my eyes to the maple leaves falling behind Roxas. They fell slowly, swaying from side to side as they fell. The rain brushed the leaves, leaving them sparkling with moon-like gem water droplets.

I briefly glanced back at Roxas, whose eyes were wandering my face, always shifting from left to right. Quickly after I gazed back at the tree.

"(Y/n)..." Roxas began softly, almost like humming a lullaby.

"Mmm?" I hummed quietly, gazing back at his burning gaze. My eyes soon found themselves wandering _**him. **_

"I never really noticed until now but, you have really pretty eyes." He chuckled lightly, loosening his grip on my wrists.

"Uh," I began nervously "Thanks?" I implied confused. "You have nice eyes too." I blurted aimlessly. I quickly gasped and covered my hands over my mouth embarrassedly. 'Hey, he let go of my wrists.' I implied to myself. 'But I can't believe I just _**said **_that.' I closed my eyes shut, wishing I could temporarily disappear.

"Hey, look. Pretend I never said that..." I whispered quietly, my eyes still shut tightly.

"Heh, It's 'kay!" Roxas chuckled, standing up in a crouched position, holding his hand out. "Need help getting up?"

"Thanks." I spoke quietly, dusting off my shorts.

"Um, (y/n)," Roxas stammered quietly, shuffling his shoes on the wet grass. "I...I need to tell you something..." Without another word I quickly stepped up to him and placed a finger on his lips, realising what I has wanted to see him for today in the first place. "I actually think that I have something that you need to hear first." I gave a mental sigh as I breathed slowly looking down at the fallen maple leaves. "I..." I began shakily, clenching the collar of his jacket.

"It's okay (y/n), take it easily. Think about it first, take a few breaths, then tell me." He instructed soothingly. I gazed up hopefully at his dazzling, blue eyes. I peered down again as I closed my eyes shut.

"_**I'm moving away to an island..."**_


End file.
